


With a Feather Touch

by EriiErii



Series: Kiransona Collection [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hesitant Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/pseuds/EriiErii
Summary: Despite having reached a point with his summoner to give himself to him, it was during a new experience like this that Kaze realized how much the unwanted advances of the people who harassed him beforehand was affecting his relationships here and now. Giving him time and patience, Kyo tried to navigate how to ease Kaze into being intimate while navigating their more complicated roadblock set before them.
Relationships: Suzukaze | Kaze/Summoner | Kiran | Eclat
Series: Kiransona Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652392
Kudos: 4





	With a Feather Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For post updates, questions, art and general random silliness in between, check me out at eriisaam.tumblr.com for more!

"Go ahead."

"Ah? Just like that?" 

Kaze nodded. His shirt was already fairly loose, and exposed much of his chest even when fastened properly by the parts of his work gear. Without the stomach guard in place, it took little for his shirt to part on its own accord. With a gentle tug from his fingers, this much was already enough to show a generous glimpse of his breasts to the summoner, and barely avoided exposing his chest in full.

“This is what you wanted, yes? You’ve proven I could trust you time and again, so… please…”

Kyo was entirely stripped out of his own shirt. The only thing he still left on were his pants, but depending on where the night went, that could easily change. By contrast, be it modesty, or to lure Kyo in otherwise, Kaze was hesitant to entirely strip out of his clothes, as if using it to gauge how much Kyo wanted to play with him instead.

He didn't suspect anything off of this. Given how reserved Kaze normally was in every  _ other _ regard in comparison to Lifonse, Eclair, or especially Kamui, he thought it carried over on his approach to intimacy as well. With him inviting Kyo into him in every  _ other _ way, from his words, to the tells of his body language, he didn’t stop to question it then and there. 

He went through similar motions with starting off on Kaze as he had with the rest. His already loose shirt was parted open the rest of the way, but rather than go for the kill, Kyo worked him up and toyed with him first. He rubbed along his back and sides. With his fingers, he traced all along the ninja’s body, from the creases and bulges of his muscles, to the curve and point of his breasts, toying especially with either nipples under his thumbs.

But even if he drove Kaze into quickening his breaths and shuddering in his grasp, the ninja refused to give in to the pleasure, and was especially stubborn to utter even a moan. 

Worse, Kyo started picking up on even more tells to Kaze’s actions that this wasn’t just him being stubborn. Lifonse was plenty stubborn, but he was simply shy. He himself had plenty of moments he held back stubbornly more for the challenge. But Kyo picked up Kaze seemed hesitant, almost uncomfortable, no matter what Kyo did to ease him or rile him up otherwise, and he caught the ninja trying to grab or touch him in certain ways, only to hesitate with a weaker and unsteady grip. They weren’t nearly heated enough to be just weakened focus.

“*Sigh* Dammit, hold on…” Kyo completely disengaged, and seeing the very faint trace of Kaze’s panic in his eyes all but confirmed his suspicions. With how Kyo turned from being fairly charmed, to now visibly irritated, he also realized he screwed up.

“...Something amiss, Kyo?”

“Yeah.  _ You. _ ” Even his tone was just as annoyed as his looks. “Are you  _ really _ sure you’re up for this?” 

“I… Yes, of course Kyo.” Was Kaze  _ really _ going to pretend? The summoner glared him down more. “I was simply rusty and uncertain.”

“Bullshit.” Kyo couldn’t help but let it slip otherwise. Eclair was uncertain. He and Kamui were outright inexperienced. Maybe he could buy a bit of rougher play than planned, or a few slip-ups here and there, but couldn’t pretend away how Kaze’s resistance was strong, certain, and consistent in their brief moment, too much so to rule it out as ‘inexperience’.

Even then, Kaze  _ tried _ to maintain his composure, as usual, but by then, Kyo shifted back even further and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in frustration of it all.

“I thought we’ve been over this. If you’re not up for it, just say it already.”

“Of course I-”

“And don’t keep lying otherwise! Your body language gives you away enough, so just stop.”

Kaze was long used to the times Kyo would get bristled and curt. Likewise, Kyo was used to Kaze always being the one to remain cool, calm and stoic, sometimes to unsettling degrees. It shouldn’t surprise Kaze for Kyo to get fed up enough to want to quit the night and leave, but what kept Kyo from doing just that was noticing the slight surprise in Kaze’s look, then the way he visibly turned meek and hesitant. His shoulders drooped, and Kyo could clearly see some epiphany had struck him.

Did he really not realize?

It was enough for Kyo to stay put and ease off his frustrations a bit. It gave Kaze just enough time for Kyo to pick up the visible tells as he pieced together where and how Kyo could draw his conclusions, and as it all became clear, combined with how Kyo hadn’t abandoned him, he found it in himself to chuckle softly, and smile timidly.

“...No matter how much you’re so quick to dismiss yourself, Kyo, you are much more observant than you give yourself credit for.”

“For fuck sakes, Kaze…” Even if Kyo was flattered, it wasn’t quite enough to show it, and definitely not enough to distract from the subject. But Kaze relented, and shifted to sit up, to which Kaze settled beside him.

“I  _ do _ want to do this with you. Truly, Kyo.”

It took every nerve for Kyo to hold his tongue not to call him out again, but his sharpened glare told Kaze enough otherwise.

“I promise it isn’t your doing. My discomfort isn’t with you.”

“Not buying it.” He didn’t care where it was, and it didn’t change how it felt otherwise, nor make it feel any less like he’d be forcing himself on Kaze if he kept going.

“And you’re fair to suspect I am still lying, but… Thanks to you, I realized a few of my weaknesses I hadn’t stopped to think about before.”

Weaknesses? What the hell was he going on about? Kyo gave him a steady look that was equally confused as it was frustrated. Maybe they could play-fight, but for their first time, he didn’t  _ quite _ plan to go that far on purpose from the get-go. 

“Hmhm… You knew as well as I that I’m not quite like you. Do you remember the talks we’ve had when I first infiltrated your world?”

Clearly and vividly, in fact. Kyo didn’t think twice to realize he was talking about how Kaze would routinely get unwanted attention, particularly from women, just to exist. All while Kyo himself had his fair share of it, usually on the clock while serving as a host. 

“Yeah. You’re a charmer.” Initially, his next words would’ve been ‘what of it?’. He was just as much a looker clothed as he was had Kyo stripped him bare, but while Kyo relented to have fallen for those same charms himself, he thought they’ve long since buried that hatchet for some time now that his cares went far past just Kaze’s looks. 

But then, the less pleasant realization dawned on him of what Kaze was _ really _ getting at. It was almost immediate, especially the more Kyo thought of his own experiences combined with why Kaze brought this up in the first place. He already knew, and in some cases saw, how much Kaze kept being called out to, kept getting gifts dumped on him despite his feelings, gushed about, nearly hugged at, dodging attempts to grab his arm or hand… 

Kyo immediately thought back to how much Kaze emphasized how he preferred to stay in the shadows, but while he kept brushing it off as just a ninja thing, it also freed Kaze from being the center of attention in a spotlight he didn’t ask for. Even in times Kaze was out in the open, he only seemed to relax (somewhat, and to the extent being a guardian allowed) when he was within arm’s reach and grouped with Kyo and the others, and Kyo didn’t stop to think twice of the times he barked orders (or in more extreme cases, broke out the contracts,) to guard Kaze and especially Eclair from their more harsher run-ins with more persistent people.

Maybe Kyo had something show on his face he hadn’t realized, but Kaze saw enough that Kyo realized it too. As if slipping just a bit more of his guard, he took Kyo’s hand, studying the ways his palm and undersides of his fingers were slightly lighter than the rest of his skin, or the ways Kyo reflexively curled his fingers to touch his own without much thought.

“...I thought I was above feelings of envy, but… Seeing you at your work before we became acquainted, there was a certain level of jealousy I had with you from the start. I wouldn’t dream of dismissing the importance of your job, nor the way you must always carry yourself through it, but… As a proud ninja of Hoshido, there were times I wasn’t afforded the same leeways as you to dodge certain attention so seamlessly yet strongly. Even with my best efforts to make space in my own time in the fields with my duties, there were times I must maintain a level of composure that I can neither afford to defend myself from such petty, harmless acts, nor protest too heavily. It would neither look well for me, nor the lords I serve otherwise.”

Kyo tensed up, and his lips formed a thin frown. Even when he focused ahead, and not on any specific target in his thoughts, the pieces fell into place rather quickly, and painted an unfortunate picture the more he looked back at what happened earlier. 

He initially focused on the ways Kaze seemed hesitant, resistant, and tense in general. He didn’t stop to consider the more specific tells of how he went about doing it. The point Kaze began acting up were the points Kyo touched his bare skin in fondling his abs, and especially his breasts. The times Kaze’s hold weakened into a pitiful grasp on Kyo’s arms and shoulders weren’t from his nerves wavering, but more as if he was clearly holding back and hesitating on something else he tried to do. The times Kaze absolutely refused to utter a peep, especially a moan, were to such lengths as if his life depended on it.

It dawned on Kyo that not only had Kaze resisted to break his character to maintain composure, but he was starting to suspect he held himself back on purpose from otherwise attacking Kyo in self-defense and reflex.

“I don’t want to let this affect me. Until now, I hardly put much thought on it, but…” His tone trailed off. No matter his excuse, it still ruined the moment all the same, and he realized drawing more attention to it did little to ease Kyo’s feelings, nor his own. “I’m sorry. I don’t want this to get in the way of expressing myself to you, especially now. And I don’t want to abandon tonight either, but…”

But, he hesitated to admit this was a problem he didn’t quite have a ready answer to, and he was visibly frustrated of it. He was already hesitant to admit that being intimate with anyone was already exploring unknown territory for him, and this complicated it even further.

Fortunately for him, however, in seeing where Kaze’s consent lay, and where his discomforts truly stemmed from, he wasn’t about to give up either. Maybe he was just as much an idiot in terms of being intimate, but he was an idiot willing to experiment with what clicked and didn’t with each support. 

He took Kaze’s hand closer, the light tug made Kaze immediately flinch, and Kyo could tell yet again that this was him resisting the immediate urge to suplex him and remind himself he was in a bedroom with one of his lovers,  _ not _ having his wrists forced together by an enemy trying to capture him. Kyo’s gentle ‘C’mere” came a bit too late to give Kaze’s reflexes much time to ease right away, but he watched Kyo try to adjust the two so Kaze faced him, and either hands were pressed right over Kyo’s breasts, just like how he himself tried to fondle him a moment ago before all this fuss.

“A’ight. So you’re not a bottom. Big deal.” He shrugged, but as casual as he was playing it off, he tried to test Kaze a bit more. “How does this feel, then?”

He can’t play with Kaze. Not just yet. Maybe in due time, but this wasn’t something that was going to fix itself over night any more than the numerous other quirks (and outright issues) the other three had to sort out time and again. At least with Kaze, the ninja did try to humor the summoner a little, and he caught on to where he was going with this fairly quickly. 

It was like he was studying Kyo’s body or learning how to express himself this way. Kyo hardly even flinched, and not nearly in the ways he had earlier, no matter how much Kaze hesitated in rubbing or brushing his fingertips against Kyo’s skin. He was grounded and resolute of letting Kaze’s hands explore him, all in ways Kaze wished he could’ve paid him back the same treatment.

Even in this, Kaze’s touch hesitated, as if he tried testing Kyo’s own nerves out. Every brush started uncertain, then smoother and precise. He pressed Kyo’s nipples only for a moment, and hesitated just as quickly when the summoner’s sigh came out just a bit quicker and louder than his typical breaths, only to ease and assure himself it was ok to make Kyo moan the more attention he gave to him. 

He didn’t try again to approach Kaze on his own. Instead, he gave Kaze the room to approach him first, right up to the point the ninja hugged him and caressed him while testing the little things and then escalating to stronger kisses, breaths, and rubs. 

Kyo had long since been past the point of learning to drop his guard when he wanted, but fight back with a vengeance if he needed. He was used to the attention, used to controlling his reflexes, and far more calm and casual to let his body be entirely for Kaze’s to play with that night. But where Kaze kept venting of how different their paths went in trying to each learn that lesson, he didn’t flinch, didn’t fuss, and he melted easier to letting Kaze take the lead, realizing his own advantages Kaze had to spell out to him likewise to realize. 

There was no more resistance. No more hesitance, discomfort, or urges to hold back to avoid harming him. Kyo trusted him, and he gave himself to Kaze to figure out his own outlet to ease into trusting himself just as much.


End file.
